A Day to Remember
by ShullieQ
Summary: Naruto is bored one summer morning and sees Gaara is also bored. Naruto decides to cheer him and everyone else up by taking them to his second favorite place. Sorry I suck at summeries. R&R {complete}
1. Let's do something fun

A Day To Remember

Naruto sat on the roof of his house enjoying the late morning air. The blue sky. The cool breeze. The puffy clouds. 'Ok...stop.' He said to himself 'You're starting to sound like Shikamaru.' He sat up and sighed. Great. Now he was bored. He let his eyes scan across the Kohona village roofs. He passed the house-inn a few buildings across the street, then did a double take. Another young ninja was enjoying the nice weather. His heart leapt into his throat. It was Gaara of the Desert. His large sand-filled gourd was lying next to him.  
  
Gaara glaced over at him then looked away. Naruto shivered slightly, then blinked and looked at him again. The sand-nin was an exact image of himself. Lonely. Living with the weight of his demon. Living his life hearing insults to his face and behind his back. Naruto sighed. 'Why not? It probably can't hurt.' He stood up and brushed himself off then jumped across the roofs to the house-inn's roof next to Gaara, who barely acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"......"  
  
"You bored? Me too." He said sitting next to him. Gaara didn't object to him so he stayed put.  
  
Long silent pause  
  
"Um...so..." Naruto said after fidgeting. "What'd'ya do for fun in the sand village?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? How come?" Naruto asked swinging his legs over the edge.  
  
"She doesn't want me to." Gaara answered looking away from the leaf-nin.  
  
"....Who?"  
  
"......'kaasan.." Gaara whispered barely audible.  
  
"Mother? Huh? I'm...confused..." Naruto said frowning with his eyes closed.  
  
"You don't need to understand." Gaara replied.  
  
Naruto tried to look at the sand-nin's face, but he moved away. With a sigh Naruto sat back. Gaara had slipped into a depressing mood and stared off into space. Naruto's good hearing picked up the sound of soft happy screams and a soft roars of engines from far off in another part of Kohona.  
  
Light bulb goes off Naruto smacked his in his hand when it went off. "I...just had a GREAT idea!" he cried jumping up.  
  
"Are you always this loud?"  
  
Naruto jumped down onto the small balcony and ran through Gaara's room, thought he only thought it was an empty room because there was nothing in it. He ran through the house-inn passing a shocked Kankurou and his puppet. Kankurou yelled and ran after him, catching him as he nearly ran into Temari.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Kankurou demanded.  
  
"Would you guys like to come with me to do something fun?" Naruto asked. The sand-nins stared, not expecting that response.  
  
"All three of you?"  
  
"Thre—?" the sand-nins turned and saw Gaara standing in the hall behind them with an expression that Temari knew was his 'deep in thought' expression. This loud leaf genin had confused her brother and he was trying to understand something beyond his grasp.  
  
"Like what?" Kankurou asked.  
  
"You'll see ok?" Naruto said turning towards the door. "I'll get some stuff. You should change into normal cloths so no one questions you so much." I'll be back in ten minutes if you want to go, OK?" Naruto shut the door behind him as he ran out leaving the Sand-nins staring at their door. The two older sand-nins looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't care, but they were ordered to watch over their younger brother.  
  
"Well, Gaara? Would you like to go?" Temari asked as kindly as she could.  
  
"If I say no will you be mad?" Temari blinked at his words. He was looking straight at her unblinking. To Kankurou his face was expressionless, but Temari's older sister and motherly instincts showed her a small child who did not really want to upset her,  
  
"I want to know what you want to do." She said even more kindly. Kankurou stared at her. How could she talk so freely to him like that. He couldn't even look at his brother like he was a normal boy.  
  
"I.....I want to go...."  
  
Temari smiled. "Then we'll all go with Naruto." 


	2. First ride

Hey Guys!! Thanks for all ur reviews!! Trust me I'm writing ... don't believe me? Look at my grades --' ....... cough cough I write during school...... anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Oh, yeah, BTW I really have no idea when this takes place. I wanted it to be during the Chunnin exam, but I just remembered Tsunade's in it..... Oh well. You can pick your own time. Don't know who Tsunade is? Sorry it's a spoiler kind thing. Find a character profile of her.  
  
A Day to Remember  
  
Chapter 2 -------  
  
Within a half hour Naruto had gathered eight other leaf-nins in front of the sand-nins house. All were wearing normal, non-ninja clothing. Temari and Kankurou were waiting for them at the door also in normal clothing (though kankurou still had his pig ears and Temari had her fan strapped to her back) and Gaara got up from the sofa. Naruto led them through the village towards his favorite place after the Ramen shop: the Konona amusement park.  
  
When they got through security with only a little hassle (Temari instisted on taking her fan in though it was considered a weapon. Naruto told the guard that she suffered from frequent panic attacks and her fan acted at a security blanket. The guard let them through, though Naruto had a large bump on his head from a furious Temari), Shikamaru instantly disappeared to laze about somewhere comfortable. Chouji went immediately to the food courts. Sakura and Ino dragged Sasuke off somewhere. Lee and Tenten went straight to the arcades, leaving Naruto and Kiba alone with the sand-nins. Though the two barely noticed since they had their noses buried in a ridiculously large map.  
  
"Can we do something easy?" Temari asked nervously.  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Kiba asked. He turned to Gaara. "You've seriously have never been to an amusement park before?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Not even a roller coaster?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Not even an arcade?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Almost desparately. "Not even the swings?"  
  
"I've been on swings."  
  
"Not like that kid." Kankurou pointed at the swing ride. Gaara's cold collected expression dropped for a moment as he looked at the swings.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Let's do this!" Naruto said causing Kiba to go back to the map. The two exchanged a snicker of excitement that made Temari and Kankurou's skin crawl.  
  
"Yeah that's a good beginner one." Kiba said nodding his head. Note the sarcasm.  
  
Five minutes of walking and ten of standing in line the five gennins were sitting on the ride. Kiba and Naruto were in one set of seats with the sand siblings behind them. As they began the assension Gaara tried to lean over Kankurou to look down, but Temari pulled him back.  
  
"Don't do that." She hissed in a forced even voice.  
  
"H-hey kid?" kankurou asked. Naruto turned around. "How high does this thing go?"  
  
"200ft with a 190 ft drop at a 68º angle going at 73 mph." Kiba replied, a helpful diagram appeared behind him.  
  
Temari grasped the metal bar in front of her. "I wanna get off!"  
  
"Sorry no stops!!!" Naruto shouted as they reached the top.  
  
The roller coaster dropped over the edge. Temari and Kankurou screamed in terror next to Gaara who held both his ears to block the sound from both sides. Then put them down when he realized that he couldn't hold the rail in front of him and hold his ears at the same time. In front of him naruto and Kiba threw their arms up and screamed for the thrill.  
  
The thrill.  
  
It was a feeling Gaara had never felt before. He liked it. Mimicking the leafs in front of him he raised his arms at the next drop. Temari grabbed his hands and pulled them down.  
  
As the ride slowed to a stop Naruto and Kiba were chattering and Tamari and Kankrou seemed pertified in their seats and hurriedly got out when they could.  
  
"Let's go again." Gaara said not moving.  
  
"No!" Kankurou said lifting Gaara out of the ride and carrying him away. "We're going on something slow and easy next."  
  
-----------  
  
There you have it. What other rides with naruto and Kiba force the sand- nins to go on next? Find out in the net chapter of A Day To Remember.  
  
Hint for the next chapter: Gaara can't swim? Kankurou cant be dunked? What happens when Temari gets mad?  
  
Hey guys please R&R I am enjoying them so far also if you have an idea like a favorite ride you want to see the gennins on please feel free to make suggestions. 


	3. Water Park

Hey guys thanks again for the reviews. This fic was actually s'pose to be a one shot but it turned into a chapter fic....oh well not complaining. Here's chapter 3  
  
**A Day to Remember**  
  
Chapter 3: Water Park

* * *

"We're going on something easy next." Kankurou said as he carried Gaara away from the roller coaster.  
  
Gaara was so deep in thought about the ride, wondering why they didn't have these ride in the Sand village, and why he liked the feeling, that he didn't notice that his brother was still carrying him. He came back to reality when the sand stopped Akamaru from giving him a little nip to get his attention. Kankurou put him down as naruto called to him again. Naruto was standing on a bridge that went over a water ride much smaller then the one they were just on. As the ride came down and hit the water it sprayed the fox-nin with the force of a tidal wave.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled. The four gennins went up with him and waited as th next ride filled up and began assending the hill. As it came down, Kiba, Kankurou and Temari grabbed the rail. Gaara closed his eyes for the impact of the water, but it never came. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a wall of sand. Next to him his brother and sister had their eyes squeezed against the impact that was still coming. He tried to reach out to touch the water but the sand guarded his hand. He glared at the sand and felt the Sabaku laughing at him. The water stopped coming and the sand dropped to the ground.  
  
"That was frickin' awesome!" Kiba shouted. Temari and Kankurou nodded their agreement, but Gaara glared at him and walked away.  
  
"Hey, Gaa—"Kaknurou began, but stopped when he stepped on something. Looking down he saw he was standing on dark sand, looking up again he noticed Gaara's clothes were completely dry.  
  
Naruto saw the same thing and went after Gaara, who was disappearing in the crowd. When he caught up with the sand-nin, he was sitting on a brick ledge staring at his hands, then up at the passerbys who were giving him strange looks.  
  
'Why? Why am I like this? Why am I the only on like this? WHY?!' he looked up intending to kill someone to relieve the screaming need for fresh blood. "Sabak—"  
  
"Gaara stop!" a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Gaara looked up expecting the eyes that were always given him, but it wasn't them.  
  
"Sorry," Naruto said not sure of anything else to say. He sat down next to him on the brick ledge trying desparatly to think of something to say. Gaara returned to staring at his hands then held his head as the Sabaku yelled at him for not killing something. Naruto looked uneasy and mentally urged Kiba and the others to hurry and get here. The tension was broken when Tsunade and Jiraiya called out and approached them. The two were enjoying the nice weather together, but as Tsunade pointed out, it wasn't a date.  
  
"Oh, old lady, pervert-sennin! What are you doing here?" naruto asked forgetting about Gaara for a minute, then nursed the two bumps on his head from them.  
  
"I told you not to call us that!!" Jiraiya shouted at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked, nodding at Gaara. Naruto explained the situation to them when Gaara was silent.  
  
Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a look, then Jiraiya coughed. "Can't we..?"  
  
"We shouldn't, but I don't think it would hurt," Tsunade said thoughtfully. "Gaara, please raise your arms above your head."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Gaara glared at her and raised his arms. The two sennins stepped in front of him. Jiraiya grabbed his left wrist and Tsunade, her right. Chakra visibly burned on their fingertips. As they pulled their arms back Gaara gave them a blank look.  
  
"The sand will stop you." He warned them.  
  
"I'd like to see it try," Jiraiya said with a laughed as they both lunged at gaara striking ten different points on his side, stomach and chest. The sand came up to late; Gaara yelled in pain then gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Tsunade caught him as he slumped forward gasping desperately for breath. Temari, Kankurou and Kiba ran up to them and Temari knelt next to her brother.  
  
"Gaara?! What happened?" she demanded turning to Naruto. "What did you do?" she said turning to the older ninjas.  
  
"We sealed up the Sabaku for the next twelve hours, I doubt he could stand for any longer." Tsunade assured her.  
  
"S-sealed up....." Temari whispered barely audible.  
  
"Father said it was impossible to seal the sand up." kankurou said, also in shock. "That's why he tried to kill Gaara instead of sealing the sand."  
  
Jiraiya gave him a 'well-that's-cause-we're-cooler' look. "The sand, nor the Sabaku, will bother Gaara today and into tomorrow morning." Gaara sat up, finally catching his breath, his eyes wide in shock. "I suggest you get some sleep as well tonight." She said to the sand-nin. "Enjoy the rest of your day." She said as they walked away.  
  
"The sand is seal?" Temari asked no one in particular, still in shock.  
  
Naruto, being Naruto, held his fist up and clocked Gaara on the head to make sure. Clutching his head, Gaara demanded why he did that then stopped when he realized the sand hadn't protected him.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun!" came a soft, shy exclaimation. Turning to see who it was, Naruto grinned.  
  
"Hinata! Neji! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Neji-nii-san agreed to come with me," Hinata replied, fumbling with her fingers. "I-I didn't know you would be h-here Naruto-kun!"  
  
"Why are they here?" Neji asked indicating to the sand-nins.  
  
"Would you believe, Hinata?" Kiba asked his teammate. "This guy's never been to a Park before."  
  
"Never?" Hinata exclaimed. Neji looked surprised as well, even he went to an Amusement park every once and a while.  
  
"Let's go on something fast now!" Naruto said.  
  
"NO!!" Temari and Kankurou yelled. "Slow and easy."  
  
Kiba shrugged. "The wave pool?"  
  
"That's fine," Temari said. "We don't have suits but I can get us some there." She pointed at a store.  
  
The leaf-nins were all already wearing theirs, so Temari dragged her brothers into the store to buy them bathing suits. Naruto shouted that they would be at the Wave pool waiting for them. When they met up again Temari was in a Purple bathing suit with a fishnet stomach; Kankurou was in a black and purple swim shorts and Gaara was in all black swim shorts.  
  
Naruto almost died laughing. "Kankurou!! HAHA! I've never seen you without your pig ears!!! HAHAHA!!! And Gaara what a—OW!!!!" Naruto held his throbbing head as Kankurou walked away, fuming. Hinata sigh. 'Naruto-kun..'  
  
Temari picked up a tube and swam out with it to the deeper end and relaxed on it. Naruto, Kiba and Kankurou raced each other into the water; Neji shook his head and relaxed on a chair and Hinata followed the boys more timidly, leaving Gaara standing at the edge watching them. Feeling a nudge at the back of his leg he looked down and saw Kiba's dog, looking up at him.  
  
"What?" Gaara demanded. He walked out and sat down where the water was only a few inches deep. Akamaru laid down next to him and rolled in the water.  
  
"Hey, No-eyebrows!!" Naruto called from on top of Kankurou. "Come one out!" Gaara responded by looking away.  
  
Hinata swam back to the shore as the wave water settled. "Um," she started sitting in front of the sand-nin, "do you ... not know how to swim?"  
  
"I live in a desert."  
  
"I-I'll teach you ... if you want."  
  
Gaara looked up at her. "Why?"  
  
"W-well ... swimming is-is fun." Gaara shrugged and followed her out into the deeper water. At the three ft she stopped and began teaching him how to swim. Around noon the boys and Hinata went to get food; Temari stayed with Gaara who was determined to master the art of swimming. When the gennins came back he was doing quite well, though he almost killed Naruto when the loud ninja jumped on him thinking he had become a pro swimmer in a matter of twenty minutes.  
  
Temari found her inner tube and was relaxing out in the deep again. Kankurou was stupid enough to state that no one had ever successfully dunken him before and Naruto and Kiba were now trying to dunk him....unsuccessfully; Neji and Hinata had excused themselves and Gaara was trying to race Akamaru, getting frustrated every time the little dog past him every time, even with a large head start. After getting dunked multiple times by the sand puppeteer and not once getting him back, Naruto and Kiba gave up. Kiba went off to talk to a group of girls and Naruto swam over to Gaara to teach him how to swim under water.  
  
Temari yawned and rolled over on her tube to her back so she could tan her front. Twenty minutes had past, glancing around she saw Kiba surrounded by girls all petting Akamaru; Kankurou was sitting on the edge looking at something beyond her vision; Naruto and Gaara were no where to be seen.  
  
Temari sensed it before it happened, but had no time to react as her tube was flipped over, dumping her into the cold water. She came up sputtering, furiously, looking around for the person she was about to kill. Gaara and Naruto were standing in front of her, their heads barely above the water.  
  
Gaara pointed at Naruto, wide eyed when he saw his sister's face. Naruto stuttered and moved back as she advanced on him. She stopped when she heard Kankurou call out. "It was Gaara!" Temari turned to her youngest brother, but he wasn't there. Naruto swam as fast as he could away after the sand- nin. Fuming, Temari got out of the pool and went over to where they left their things.  
  
"You know what I hate about wave pools?" Naruto mused to Gaara who was only half-listening.  
  
"Hm..?"  
  
"The waves are so small ... "  
  
"YOU LIKE BIG WAVES HUH?" Naruto and Gaara turned at the voice, their faces frozen in terror as a dark shadow fell over them.

* * *

Sorry that seemed like a good place to end the chapter. It's really hard cause I wrote it all in one long thing, but that takes to long to write.  
  
Again please R&R and some suggestions would be good. What's you're favorite thing to do at Amusement parks? Or what would you like to see Naruto put the sand-nins through? 


	4. Gift Shops and Swings

**A Day to Remember**  
  
Chapter 4: Gift Shops and Swings

* * *

Aw-wite!!! Hey guys thanks for the reviews ... oh yeah thank you who ever it was who corrected me about Gaara's demon. It's not Sabaku; it's Shukaku. My mistake. Thanks for telling me. Also thanks for the suggestions I've been given; they're helping a lot.  
  
"YOU WANT BIG WAVES HUH?!?!?!" Naruto and Gaara turned and saw Temari standing where the lifeguards sat at the deepest end of the pool, giant fan in hand, ready to swing. "HOW'S THIS?!" she screamed swinging the fan hard. Naruto and Gaara gasped in horror as a dark shadow passed over them as people around them screamed and ran.

* * *

Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Hinata had met up soon after the Hyuugas had left the water park. They told the other leaf-nins about Naruto, Kiba and the sand-nins. Sasuke surprised everyone by suggesting they go back into the water park to meet up with Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru said in a dry tone that Sasuke just wanted to beat up Gaara cause the sand couldn't protect him (Sasuke's eyes got wide and he quickly denied it).  
  
They were near the wave pool when people began screaming and running away from it. Running to see what was wrong the leaf-nins stopped short when they saw. An enormous wave was heading for the shore of the pool. It crashed down bringing with it the only two people who were in the pool (what a coincidence). Naruto and Gaara were tossed and tumbled up to the leaf-nins feet.  
  
Naruto sat up groaning and rubbing his head. Gaara seemed unsure if he could move or not and just laid there. Temari and Kankurou came up laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh, my god! Are you two alright?" Ino asked not moving from Sasuke's side.  
  
"Do it again Temari!!" Naruto said jumping up. "Come on, get up." He stood over Gaara looking down.  
  
"The pain." Gaara moaned as he tried to get up, failing miserably. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
  
"Let's go gift shopping!" Sakura and Ino cried together. Several of the boys groaned.  
  
"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.  
  
"I don't want to," Kankurou said stubbornly. "That's stupid. But I suppose I can go just this once!" he said quickly when he felt his sister's burning eyes on his back.  
  
Entering a large gift shop, the ninjas separated to examine the merchandise.  
  
Temari dragged her brothers over to a photo booth. CLICK. The sand siblings stood together somewhat nicely. CLICK. Kankurou pulled Gaara's cheeks. CLICK. Gaara punches Kankurou. CLICK. Kankurou falls on Temari with his hand in a bad place. CLICK. They stand together, Kankurou's all beat up, Temari looks mad and is beat red, Gaara looks smug.  
  
Naruto was laughing at the pictures long afterwards while the girls were trying on clothes. Gaara moved away from the loud boy to a random rack of key chains. He saw two that looked like Naruto's demon and the Shukaku. He decided he wanted them. Reaching into his pocket he realized Temari had his money.  
  
He felt the Shukaku stirring angrily in the back of his mind. He clutched his head in panic, but nothing else happened and the seal stayed. Looking around to see if anyone noticed he lowered his arms. The Shukaku would be very angry when the seal wore off. "Well, the Shukaku can kiss my ass." He said aloud.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Naruto said walking passed him to the candy display.  
  
"Gaara!" he turned to look at his sister. "Do I look nice?"  
  
"Sure." Gaara said not even glancing at her outfit. "I want my money back."  
  
"You didn't even look!" Temari cried disappointedly.  
  
Gaara sighed and looked. "No. I don't like it," he said, honestly. Behind Temari, Kankurou gave him a look and Gaara immediately knew he said something wrong. Temari looked mad and upset.  
  
Behind her, Kankurou cough. "I don't think so either, Temari." He pointed to the one in her hand. "That one that you were trying on before looked very good though. Right Gaara?" Temari looked at the outfit then at Gaara. He shrugged and held his hand out. With a heavy sigh that had no effect on Gaara she handed him his wallet she had been holding for him.  
  
"Pst! Hey Gaara!"  
  
"......." Gaara glanced at the fox-nin.  
  
"Can I borrow some money?"  
  
Gaara's only reaction was lifting a non-existent eyebrow.  
  
"Aw, common!!" Naruto whined. He noticed something in Gaara's hand. "What're you getting?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Lemme see."  
  
"Go away!" as a reflex he tried to use sand as a barricade between them, but nothing happened. Gaara blinked in shock then glared at him. "I don't need sand to kill you."  
  
"I just want to see it!" Naruto said through a fit of laughter.  
  
"I don't want to show it to you!"  
  
Naruto grabbed his hand and tried to pry it out of Gaara's hand. Gaara pulled it away. Naruto tried to take it again and it became an all out war, with the two gennins rolling around on the floor sending racks and merchandise everywhere. Though Gaara wasn't good at hand to hand combat he was holding his own and Naruto hadn't even glimpsed the key chains.  
  
"AHEM!!!" Naruto and Gaara froze and looked up. The storeowner was standing over them. "OUT!!!!!!!!!" the man picked both of them up and literally threw them out of the store. The other gennins came out and Temari and Kankurou shouted something at the man about throwing their brother, and then ran up to them.  
  
"Gaara!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Kankurou asked as his brother stood up. Not answering Gaara reached up to rub his head. Kankurou noticed something and reached up and gently took his arm. "You're bleeding." Kankurou said answering Gaara's unasked question. Gaara jerked his hand away to look. Kankurou took some bandages out of his ninja pack and wrapped it up. Gaara gave Kankurou a strange look, but let him do it.  
  
"What should we do next?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Water River Rapids!" "Pirate Ship!" "Tea Cups!"  
  
"Swings." The gennins turned and looked at Gaara. "I want to go on the swings."  
  
"Me two," Tenten said. The leafs and sand walked back to the swing ride. The whole way Naruto talked Gaara's ear off about the rides he liked and what to go on and when not to go on them. Kankurou walked some ways behind them with his hands jammed in his pockets. Temari noticed this and left Shikamaru to talk to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
Kankurou nodded his head at their younger brother. "He's been acting so weird. Why hasn't he tried to kill that brat yet?"  
  
"Because he can't right now."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he could improvise, he's not stupid."  
  
"I think he likes the attention." Temari grinned slyly at him. "You should give him some attention yourself. He might not answer at first, though, it just takes some patience."  
  
"Which I don't have!"  
  
"Why don't you just try?" she suggested as they each chose a swing. "Chicken."  
  
Gaara climbed into the seat Naruto told him to sit in and let his feet dangle. He frowned. Was he really that short? Looking around he noticed that Kankurou's feet were barely touching the ground. That made him feel a little better. The attendant came by and buckled him in. Gaara noticed something in his hand and looked down. It was the key chains he was going to buy before Naruto got them kicked out. Stupid fox.  
  
"Can I see them down? Since you stole them and all." Naruto asked next to him making his swing go back and forth.  
  
"I didn't steal them!!" Gaara said more loudly then he intended. "It's your fault!" he said pointing at the leaf-nin. With an annoyed sigh he surrendered the key chains.  
  
"HaHa!! They look like our demons!" Naruto said as the ride started lifting them in the air. He handed them back to Gaara right before the ride began to turn.  
  
Though a bit dizzy afterwards, Gaara concluded that he like the ride, but liked regular swings better. The next ride was Tenten's Pirate ship. As they moved to that ride Kankurou pulled Temari aside.  
  
"If I do something with him, will you promise to stop your cooking?" he asked.  
  
"Why? You don't like my cooking?" Temari asked surprised.  
  
"Temari, the Shukaku doesn't even like your cooking. Trust me, Gaara's tried," Kankurou said, remembering the shocked look on Gaara's face when the sand wouldn't absorb the food. They had been left with a big mess that Gaara made Kankurou clean up.  
  
Temari looked heartbroken. "Oh.....ok, I promise."  
  
Kankurou sighed in relief. If Gaara didn't kill him after this, he could enjoy his meals with out throwing up or ending up sick afterwards. Temari couldn't even boil water. He began thinking of when he could do this quality time thing with Gaara.  
  
Kankurou took one look at the Pirate Ship, and decided that there was no time like the present. He turned trembling to Gaara, the words were on the tip of his tongue and they wouldn't come out. Temari's words flashed through his head: "Chicken!" It echoed through his head painfully. He shook his head out and mentally slapped himself. 'You're the oldest!' he shouted. 'Act like it.' He took a deep breath. "Hey! Gaara!" Gaara turned and looked at him. "I don't like this kind of ride. You wanna go do something else?" There he said it. He felt a bead of sweat slip down the back of his neck. He could see the headlines: Sand-nin killed offering quality time with baby brother. Great......  
  
"Alright," Gaara replied walking over to his brother. Kankurou blinked in confusion, not sure if he heard right. Temari looked at him proudly and he gave her a look that said: "see-I'm-better-then-you.' Her expression changed to an "I'm-gonna-kill-you!!" look.  
  
Kankurou walked through the crowd past game booths and store. Gaara walked next to him not looking at anything, waiting for his brother to 'do something else", though he had no idea what that 'something else' would be. The silence was killing Kankurou. He coughed and pointed at an arcade. "Let's go in there." Gaara followed him inside.  
  
YAWN sorry guys I didn't want to end the chapter like this, but it's like 10:00 and I have school tomorrow. (plus this is where I stopped writing in my school notebook and my mind doesn't function to well at night)  
  
Next chapter: Brotherly Quality Time 


	5. Author's note, but please read

Yatta!! Hey guys what's up! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I'm in the process of writing chapter four, but it's nowhere near finished, but it probably (hopefully) will be by the end of this week. But before then I need some help. During church on Sunday an idea for another Naruto fic came into my head. I liked the idea, but I want to know if it is a good idea.  
  
What if several of the gennins and jounnins curing the chuunin exam suddenly got blasted into the future and met up with their future selves? It would take place about 5 or so years after the whole Sasuke running off to Orochimaru (chapter 217-ish in the manga). A lot of the characters would be Out of character cause, well, I mean do u expect to act the same 5 years in the future? Some more then others. A lot more then others. My sister had the idea of adding other animes or attacks from other anime, but as much as I personally lover crossovers, they're really hard to write sometimes.  
  
Oh, well, there's my insane mind at work when I zone off. Tell me what you think please. Arigato!!! 


	6. Brother Quality Time

**A Day to Remember**  
  
Chapter 5: Brother Quality Time  
  
Ok I got a lot of positive responses to the idea for my next fic so I'll start on that one when I'm finished this one. If I start to drag this one out please stop me.

I'm so sorry this took so long...sob ....my internet is broken is broken and FF.net is baned from my schools computers and I had to wait till now at the library to upload the next chapter. This is the last chapter for this fan fic.

* * *

"Let's go in here." Kankurou said walking into an arcade. Gaara followed him inside, glancing around at the loud noises and bright lights.  
  
Kankurou exchanged some money for coins and wandered casually up to a game. He scared away a little kid who was about to play the game and put his money into it. Gaara looked over his brother's shoulder as he began pushing the buttons to dodge or throw kunais at the people in the screen (it's a ninja show guys).  
  
One of the coins fell out of Kankurou's pocket and rolled to a stop next to Gaara's foot. He picked it up and looked around.  
  
Kankurou promply forgot about Gaara as he began getting into the game, yelling angrily at the game if he got hit or taunting the game when he hit them. "GODDAMN IT!!!" he yelled as the game flashed 'GAME OVER'.  
  
"You lost?" Gaara asked with a grin.  
  
"Shudup."  
  
"I want to try one." Gaara stated holding up the coin Kankurou dropped. Kankurou muttered 'alright' under his breath as he looked around for a game that Gaara could easily play.

* * *

"You understand now, right?" Kankurou said five minutes later. "You hit the things with your hand when they come out of their holes." He demonstrated on the side of the game.  
  
"It sounds stupid."  
  
"It's harder then it sounds." Kankurou said leaning against the game to watch. Gaara put the coin in and waited. As the game started he realized Kankurou was right it was harder then it sounded. Each time he hit one another came out of a different hole, faster each time. It took everything Kankurou had to keep a straight face as he tried to play the game. Gaara glared at the game as it flashed GAME OVER.  
  
Kankurou chuckled under his breath. "Try again," Kankurou said holding up another coin. Gaara ignored him and started to walk away. "You'll never get good at it if you keep quitting." Kankurou said. "Try again; I'll help. Here," he mover in front of the machine leaving room for Gaara.  
  
Gaara stepped up next to him as he put the coin in. "You hit these two and I'll hit these two, ok? The middle one's for both of us."  
  
The game started again and the two brothers went at it. Gaara was doing much better with Kankurou's help and together they got a high score. "Hell yeah!!" Kankurou yelled smacking the machine. "What are you looking at?" he demanded to a group of little kids who were staring at him. They ran away. Laughing, he gave Gaara a gentle swat on the shoulder. "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
As they walked Kankurou realized how comfortable he was with Gaara. Was it really the absence of the Shukaku that made him more comfortable? Or was it like Temari said and they really didn't understand him and he liked the attention. Whatever it was he was glad Temari had dared him to do this. He was having a good time, and Temari would stop trying to cook.  
  
"How 'bout that one?" Kankurou pointed to a fun house. Again Gaara gave no opinion, just simply followed his brother to the line. Kankurou glanced at Gaara. He seemed tired, not looking at anything in particular, just looking. Kankurou wondered what he was thinking about. He was answered right away.  
  
"How do you know who to play these games?"  
  
Kankurou leaned against the rail casually. The way Gaara was standing in front of him was almost comical; like a little kid demanding something, not a homicidal maniac. "Why wouldn't I know?" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing like this in the Sand Village." Gaara said.  
  
"Sure, there is." Kankurou said. "There's one right next to our house."  
  
"Oh." Pause. "Why did you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I thought you hated me."  
  
Stab.  
  
"And wanted me dead like father wants."  
  
STAB! "I just never liked kids—"  
  
"Because of me." Kankurou stopped and stared at Gaara. There was a long uncomfortable silence. By the time it was their turn to go into the house Kankurou was desperately racking his brain for something to say. They entered a room full of mirror. A little light bulb went off in Kankurou's head.  
  
"Watch this." He took Gaara's shoulders and steered him in front of a mirror. Gaara looked at his reflection with pure hate. "You don't like your reflection?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"At least you look better then me." Kankurou stood behind him. "Close your eyes." Gaara did so and Kankurou moved him in front of another mirror. "Alright, open them." Gaara opened his eyes and stared at his reflection. A smile almost crossed his face as he stared at their distorted figures. "How 'bout this one?" Kankurou steered him to another mirror, and then another, each reflection more ridiculous as the last.  
  
When they had looked at every mirror and then some, they moved to the next room. And fell through the floor. Cursing, Kankurou grabbed the door and Gaara grabbed his legs.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kankurou asked when he had control over himself. There was no answer. "Gaara?" Gaara made a small noise below him. Kankurou could feel him trembling against his legs. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I can't see anything, it's too dark." His grip around his brother's legs tightened.  
  
Kankurou sighed and began concentrating on his grip on the door. Then, suddenly as he began using chakra for a better grip the door just disappeared and he was grasping nothing but air. They fell through the dark and landed on something squishy like a waterbed that rolled and pitched with their sudden weight. Whatever they were on seemed to want to separate them, but Gaara's painful grip wouldn't let it. They were thrown forward onto a hard cold surface. Kankurou decided it was a slide of some sorts because they immediately began sliding downwards. Kankurou sat up as they went down and broke Gaara's grip and pulled him off his legs, which were now completely cut off from their blood supply. The slide ended, throwing them through another door into a brightly lit room.  
  
The brothers stood up and looked around. "Whoa, that's just weird." Kankurou stated. They were standing on a sidewall of a living room, but they weren't using any chakra to do it. They both saw a door on the other sidewall, which from their point of view was the ceiling. Testing it, Kankurou found he could walk on the living room's 'floor' easily with out chakra. Gaara seemed to decide that he'd had enough and didn't want to move. Kankurou went up to him and knelt in front of him, which seemed weird because he was looking at Gaara's head, not his face. "Come on, baby brother."  
  
"I'm not a baby," Gaara stated as Kankurou picked him up and slung him over his shoulders. "Put me down."  
  
"Sure you're not." Kankurou opened the door the door and walked through. They entered another room with puzzle pieces on the floor instead of tiles. He walked gingerly across the floor, but when he reached the middle one of the pieces broke off and fell through followed by others until there was a good size gap between them and the other door marked EXIT.  
  
"Oh, not again," Gaara groaned form Kankurou's shoulders.  
  
"I can make that." Kankurou assured him. He backed up to give him self a running started then sprinted across, leaping over the hole. But as he passed over it more fell, until there was nothing to catch his landing. They were going to fall into another black pit, and they didn't know if they could get out. The two boys yelled as they began to fall.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Kankurou groaned loudly as he pulled his face off the clear glass floor. Gaara busted out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Kankurou said standing up with Gaara still slung over his shoulders. "It wasn't funny."  
  
"Yes, it was." Gaara said, laughing so hard his eyes teared up, as Kankurou trudged over to the door.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Kankurou said loudly as he opened the door and walked though. They were outside again. The Kohona villagers were walking around, laughing and talking about they're own things. Over to their left was the line of people waiting at the entrance.  
  
"We're out," Kankurou stated sighing.  
  
"Are you sure? It's not another room?" Gaara asked wiping his eyes after getting over his laughter.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then put me down." Kankurou placed Gaara back on the ground. They walked away from the house. "That wasn't fun." Gaara stated.  
  
"You didn't like it?"  
  
"It's called a Fun House, but it wasn't fun."  
  
"Well, some people think getting scared is fun." Kankurou said with a shrug. "Are you hungry?" Gaara nodded and they went over to a food stand. They tried just about everything on the stand except for a dish that looked like someone had just barfed it up and they sprinkled sugar all over it.  
  
Gaara wanted to get on another ride and found one that spun very fast. Kankurou insisted that he really didn't want to go on it and that Gaara would regret it if he did. Gaara didn't listen and five minutes after the ride Gaara had his head in a trashcan with Kankurou rubbing his back trying desperately not to say 'I told you so'.  
  
"Kankurou! What's wrong with Gaara?" Kankurou looked up and saw Temari and the other ninja's running up to them. Gaara pulled his head out with a groaned, and took the drink of water Kankurou handed him.  
  
"Little to much excitement." Kankurou said patting Gaara's shoulder.  
  
"It's five o'clock, let's go home." Temari said. "Let's go home now so we can pick up something to eat."  
  
"You're not cooking?" Gaara asked as they left the Kohona Amusement Park.  
  
"No I don't feel," she glared at Kankurou, "like cooking today."  
  
"Thank god." He muttered when she turned away.  
  
The leaf-nins separated and went home. Naruto and the sand-nins went to Naruto's house to drop him off. They thanked him for inviting them and told him they had fun. Then they made their way back home, stopping to order take-out. Kankurou went in, leaving Temari and Gaara outside. When he came back out, Gaara was sound asleep on a bench next to Temari.  
  
"What did you two do?" she asked taking the bags from Kankurou.  
  
Kankurou shrugged. "We just had a good time." He sat down in front of Gaara and pulled him on his back and carried him piggyback style home. "You know, I've carried you more today it seems then at the Chuunin tournement.." he complained to Gaara.  
  
When they got to the house, Kankurou laid Gaara down on the sofa while Temari went into the kitchen to get drinks and plates. The two sat around the coffee table trying not to wake Gaara, but he did.  
  
Gaara opened his eyes, surprised that he had slept and the room was still intact. Temari and Kankurou looked up at him when he sat up. Temari smiled at him and handed him a plate of food and drink. They ate in silence, which was normal for them. Kankurou helped Temari clear the table, then went into the kitchen with her. Gaara could hear them whispering. They always did that and it was always about him. Sighing, he leaned his head towards the kitchen to catch what they were saying. When they came out they were both smiling. That can't be good.  
  
"Gaara? We were wondering something and we want your opinion." Temari said with her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
'That's new.' Gaara thought to himself.  
  
"Since Kazekage never set a specific time for us to return to the Village of Sand, we were going to stay here until we're called." Temari said, shifting nervously. "We thought you might want to stay here cause we know how you hate the Sand Village......what do you think?"  
  
"Alright," Gaara replied.  
  
"Yosh!" Temari said, clapping her hands together. "I'll talk to the Hokage- sama tomorrow." She yawned. "Let's go to bed now."  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Gaara remember he didn't have a bed in his room since he never slept. Kankurou remembered the same thing.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs." Gaara turned to Kankurou, who pushed him into the room and shut the door, saying goodnight. Kankurou said goodnight to Temari and went back downstairs.  
  
Gaara stood in Kankurou's room groping in vain for the light switch. He had never been in Kankurou's room before and had no idea where anything was. Giving up on the light he slowly made his way across the room and found the bed, miraculously not tripping on anything. Not bothering to take even his shoes off he climbed into the bed.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Temari walked in, flicking the light switch he couldn't find. Looking around he was surprised he hadn't tripped on anything. Kankurou wasn't a very good house-keeper. Temari came in and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well......this is the first time you've ever been able to sleep...and..I was just worried. That's all." She said nervously.  
  
Gaara rolled over so his back was to her. "I'm fine."  
  
There was a long pause. "Did you have fun today?" Gaara nodded. "What did you and Kankurou do?"

"We played a game...and we went into a non-fun house."

"A what?"

"A non-fun house. It was called a Fun house, but it wasn't fun."

"You didn't like it?"

"No I liked it. Kankurou fell through a hole that wasn't really a hole and we stood on the side of a room without chakra and went through a door that was on the ceiling."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"It..was.....fun..."

Temari glanced over his shoulder. He had fallen asleep. It was strange to see Gaara sleeping. she half expected for him to open his eyes and the Shukaku would be staring at her. But that didn't happen and it wouldn't happen. Not tonight. She paused for a moment then leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, then got up, and went over to the door.

"Good night, Gaara-nii-san," she whispered as she shut the door.

THE END


End file.
